(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting and game arrows of the type used with cross bows and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices have used a variety of tips and fletch designs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,345; 3,881,730 and 4,020,740.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,345, an arrow head is disclosed wherein a spin is imparted to the arrow by the placement of the fletch and alignment of the arrow head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,730 discloses an arrow head having a very unusual vane configuration for improved slight stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,740 discloses a projectile in FIGS. 20, 22 and 23 having what appears to be a metal fletch.
Applicant's device has a two-part fletch where the front portion is thin steel with razor sharp edges. The back portion of the fletch is plastic or feathers positioned as a continuation of the steel fletch having the necessary flexibility for good stable flight while providing additional kill power by increasing the diameter of the wound inflicted by the razor sharp steel fletch.